


Sweet Talker

by Leslie_Knope



Series: Fresh Eyes [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out a couple new things about Danno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talker

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several weeks after the first work in this series! A couple other works are on the way.

“So you really were jealous?” Steve asked Danny, idly stroking his fingers along Danny’s chest.

“Ugh,” Danny said, throwing his head back against the pillow. “So insanely fucking jealous. But it was even worse because the two of you are so fucking hot together. For fuck’s sake, stuck in that van watching the two of you dancing in that club—it was just this crazy mix of arousal and jealousy. Drove me bat-shit insane.”

“You think she’s hot?” Steve asked.

Danny looked up at him and answered carefully. “Well, yeah. There’s no jealousy any more, though. I love you and I know you love me. I am fully secure in our relationship—I’m a pretty good catch, babe,” Danny said with a wink and a pat to Steve’s thigh.

Steve laughed openly and nodded. “That you are.” He laid back and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Steve debated sharing this particular nugget of information, but he decided to hell with it. “We kissed once, you know.”

“What?” Danny propped himself up on his elbows and looked intently at Steve. “When? When you were undercover? How did I miss that?”

“Nope,” Steve shook his head. “It was when she came over that day to go surfing. She was making me talk about you and my feelings and I was being stupid—trying, unsuccessfully I may add, to convince myself that I liked her instead of you.”

“Oh god,” Danny said, falling back onto the bed. 

Steve froze, unable to read Danny’s reaction. Was he mad? He just said he wasn't jealous anymore…

“Oh god,” Danny repeated, sliding one hand down his chest to rub at himself through his boxers.

Steve glanced down to see Danny’s cock hardening rapidly. Well. Maybe not upset then. He leaned down and whispered darkly in his ear, “Does that turn you on, Danno?”

Danny honest-to-god whimpered and flailed furiously, using his hands and his feet to divest himself of his boxers. With the offensive piece of fabric safely on the other side of the bedroom, Danny sighed with relief and sunk further back into the bed. He looked up at Steve from under his eyelashes and stroked himself lazily. “Tell me about it, Steven.”

“There actually isn't that much to tell,” Steve admitted. “It was just one kiss.”

Danny glared up at him and wrapped his arm around Steve’s neck, using his body for leverage as he raised up and whispered, “I said, tell me about it,” putting emphasis on every word.

Steve grinned and put his big hand on Danny’s chest to push him back firmly against the bed. He arranged himself along Danny’s side and lowered his mouth to speak in his ear.

“We had just gotten out of the water, so we were still wet,” Steve started, speaking slowly and deeply into Danny’s ear. “I had my shirt off, of course, and she was wearing that tiny bikini that didn't leave _anything_ to the imagination. You saw it. I know you remember.”

Danny groaned desperately and increased the pace of his hand. The images that Steve was painting in his head, plus his raspy, liquid-sex voice—god, Danny was _dying_. And he was good with that. What a way to go.

“I reached out and grabbed her,” Steve continued. “You can imagine how my big hand looked on her small waist.” Steve squeezed said hand on Danny’s hip and smirked at the resulting high-pitched whine.

“Her hands were on my hips—you know those lines you love.” As he spoke, Steve’s hand slowly skimmed Danny’s body, down his side and his leg before working its way back up. Danny’s frantic moans and groans were the perfect soundtrack to his words.

“Then I leaned down and kissed her. One hand was in that beautiful hair, and the other was on her back, slipping underneath her bikini. Yeah, I had my hand on top of her gorgeous ass. I pulled her in real close so her breasts were pressed up against me, and she kissed me back. God, it was good—so much tongue,” Steve said, swirling said tongue gently around the shell of Danny’s ear.

Steve’s other hand had since inched up to massage at Danny’s balls, a tender counterpart to Danny’s rough stroking. Danny groaned and forced his eyes open, lifting his head to glance down his body and watch the two of them work himself over. The muscles in his forearm bunched furiously, and his breath was coming out in short, irregular gasps.

“C’mon, babe,” Steve said. He could tell Danny was close. He slipped his other hand down to tweak Danny’s nipple as he grabbed Danny’s earlobe between his teeth and pulled roughly.

Danny shouted, an indecipherable mix of curse words and Steve’s name and maybe a deity or two, and they both watched as Danny’s cock twitched and spurted, unleashing milky-white come all over his stomach.

Danny sucked in a big breath of air and fell back against the pillows, faint tremors still coursing through his body. He released a long, low groan, sounding entirely satisfied.

Steve let Danny float there in his orgasm-induced haze for a few minutes before he whined high in his throat and thrust his hips forward a bit, his eager erection nudging against Danny’s hip.

Danny smiled, his eyes still closed, and thrust a hand out blindly to pet at Steve’s bare chest. “Hang on just a sec there, Rambo, I’ll take care of you,” he said throatily. “I think you broke me.”

Steve chucked and started to work his boxers off. “You didn't tell me you liked stuff like that, D.”

“I didn’t know!” Danny protested. “Believe me, my sex life has been turned on its head since I met you.”

Steve rolled on his back and pulled at Danny until he was draped over him. “Was it the talking or just the thought of me and her?”

“Oh, man. Both, definitely both,” Danny answered with a sigh.

“Guess we’ll have to further explore both then,” Steve said with a smirk.

Danny groaned and turned his head, looking straight at Steve. “I don’t think I’ll survive. What exactly are you thinking of doing?”

“Oh, we can talk about that later,” Steve said with a devilish grin. “How about we do something else first?”

“Okay, okay, Mr. Impatient,” Danny grumbled. But he was smiling as he lifted himself up and settled more fully on top of Steve. He rested his weight on his elbows and leaned down to thoroughly plunder Steve’s mouth.

Steve took a sharp intake of air and let it out on a moan, only slightly muffled by their kiss. He lifted his hips up impatiently, rubbing his cock along Danny’s abs. Danny lifted himself up a little and Steve grunted and hitched his hips up higher, seeking more of that delicious friction.

Danny smiled and reached one hand down to grip at Steve’s hip and press him firmly into the mattress. He leaned down and let his voice float out to tickle Steve’s ear. “What do you want, babe?” He asked, punctuated by a swipe of his tongue over the shell of Steve’s ear.

Steve shuddered and swallowed thickly. “Anything, Danno,” he rasped. “I’m already really close. Not gonna take much.” He chucked weakly.

Danny grinned and slowly worked his mouth down Steve’s body, stopping to lave over each of his nipples. Steve sighed and turned his head to the side, fisting his hands hard in the sheets.

Danny’s mouth reached the end of Steve’s torso, and he fit his hands neatly into the grooves of Steve’s hips. He closed his mouth over Steve’s cock, and Steve let out a shout, twisting his hands in the sheets. Danny smiled, as best as he could with a mouthful of Steve’s dick, and increased both the pace and the suction of his efforts. His tongue traced the thick vein running up the side of Steve’s cock, and he pressed on the ridge with his thumb.

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve chanted, thrashing his head back and forth.

Danny felt Steve tense below him and knew he was close. Danny lifted his mouth and used one hand to stroke Steve rapidly, the other hand busy playing with the soft spot behind Steve’s balls. Danny caught Steve’s crazed gaze as it swept over Danny’s face and locked right into his eyes.

Suddenly Steve’s eyes clenched shut and he let out a loud gasp, followed by a low moan. Danny watched as Steve whole body twitched and felt wet warmth sliding over his hand. He looked down to see come painting Steve’s stomach, dripping off his chiseled abs and settling into the grooves of the muscles.

Danny groaned loudly, suddenly realizing that he was painfully, intensely hard, somehow. He levered himself up, bracing on his locked-out arms, and slid his dick through the mess on Steve’s stomach.

Steve jerked and lifted his head, looking down his body. “Aw fuck, Danno,” Steve bit out, his voice low and hoarse.

Danny hung his head low, furiously grinding his cock on Steve’s stomach and thoroughly enjoying the friction coming from the bumps of Steve’s abs. His climax was coming quickly, and he could feel it building and coiling low in his gut. Danny held his breath as he continued to move, the entire world seeming to still and fall away so that the only thing that existed was his dick and Steve’s abs.

White noise was all he could hear until everything exploded, sparks of light firing behind his eyelids. Danny gasped desperately for air and somehow managed to slump down to Steve’s side before his arms gave out. Steve’s arm immediately slid around his shoulders and pulled him close. Before he had even caught his breath, Danny reached out and ran his hand through the mess on Steve’s stomach, smearing it around and pressing it even harder into Steve’s skin.

Steve cleared his throat and spoke. “Fuck, that was hot.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss into Danny’s hair.

Danny tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding more like a wheeze. “Yeah, babe. Understatement of the year.”


End file.
